still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria McPherson
Victoria "Vic" McPherson is the main protagonist of Still Life, voiced by Sarah Leger. Biography Victoria is Patrick's and his wife's daughter and Gustav's and Milena's granddaughter. She was born in Chicago and lived in her family house. Gustav told her and Patrick stories about his adventures and she loved listening to them. She loved his story about London while Patrick loved story about Paris, Orphee and Baphomet's head. However, Gus didn't tell them anything about the Cult, Mark, Ida, Prague or how he met Milena. Victoria came in academy in Quontico, met and befriended Claire and became her student. Victoria becomes a young cop, meets Miller, Tate and Browning and becomes Miller's boss and partner. She works on some case in Mississippi. Eventually she meets Richard, begins investigating the cult and is entangled in it just like Gustav was. Victoria comes to Chicago Art Gallery and meets Richard. He shows her Mark's paintings, however, she receives a call informing her about Cynthia's death and leaves. She arrives to the abadoned apartment building where Cynthia was killed and meets Tate. She meets Miller and Claire. She investigaates the apartment. Victoria sees Cynthia, is impressed by her tattoos and says that she must've liked pain. Victoria comes to office and meets Miller and Claire. Victoria comes home, meets Patrick and exchanges presents with him. She receives Milena's necklace and he mentions that she should go to the attic and have a look at Gus's stuff. She goes to attic and finds Gus's notes about Prague. She begins reading them and learns that he worked on the same case. She is interrupted when Claire calls her. She goes to office to meet Claire. Richard comes in office and leaves Stephanie's photo inside Cynthia, saying that she's next. Victoria pursues him but he escapes. Victoria returns to ofice and meets with Claire. Richard calls Victoria and tells her about Mark and that he's in LA now. Victoria arrives at the university and meets Vaclav. He tells her about his thesis and gives it to her. She reads it and learns about Ida's death. Victoria comes home, makes cookies for Patrick and continues reading Gus's notes. Miller comes to her room and interrupts her again. They go to find Vaclav and arrive at university where they meet Mia. Mia likes Victoria and tries to hit on her. Victoria comes at Red Lantern. With Mia's help, Victoria succesfully infiltrates the Red Lantern and sees there Mark's paintings and cult's gear. She finds the cult's book and sees a list of members in it in which she finds Browning's, Richard's and Mark's names. She then leaves Red Lantern and goes home to finish reading Gus's notes. After finishing, she comes to gallery again and meets Mia and Richard. Richard lectures them about Mark's paintings and leaves. Victoria comes to police station and infiltates the base beneath it. She confronts Browning. She comes home, finds and reads the last of Gustav's notes. She decides to go to LA to learn more about Mark and the cult. When Richard attacks and tries to kill Mia in her apartment, Claire calls her and tells her that Vaclav hear the commotion thre. Victoria comes to university to Mia's aid and battles Richard, but loses consciousness. Richard kills Vaclav and takes Mia to Vladana's bridge to kill her there and recreate Frantiska's murder, however, Victoria arrives just in time to stop him. She shoots Richard and he stumbles and falls into the Chicago river and does not surface. Victoria is then taken to the hospital along with Mia and fully recovers. After leaving the hospital, she comes home, takes hot bath and gets a call from Claire. She talks with Claire and asks her if they found the killer, but Claire tells her that they're still looking. Victoria goes to LA. Victoria comes to gallery, meets Richard and learns that he's the killer. He then tries to kill her and sets fire to the gallery, however, she manages to survive and escape the burning building while Richard supposedly dies in the fire. Later Victoria goes to Maine and meets and befriends Palome. Trivia * Victoria's voice actress, Sarah Leger, also voices Ida. Gallery I-1507040521.jpg poblO7_f7Ds.jpg|Vic confronts Browning in the base. Still Life 2 cover.jpg gFDFhAJX21Y.jpg Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Cops Category:Protagonists Category:Voiced by Sarah Leger